Don't Be Surprised
by zabeth0322
Summary: Indigoshippy oneshot again, based on "Head Over Feet". The lovely chronology of Misty and Richie's relationship, surprising one another. Rated for mature content. Don't flame the pairing, please. I won't respond to it.


I'm doing Indigoshipping again because I was requested to do another after a very, very nice review! Besides, I can't help wanting to write Richie. He's such a sweetie!

**Don't Be Surprised**

By zabeth322

"Head Over Feet" By Alanis Morrisette

_I had no choice but to hear you.  
You stated your case time and again.  
I thought about it._

Ever since Misty returned to her home city of Cerulean to take over the gym, a certain trainer had made it a habit to stop by for a bit each week. Misty, feeling lonely from being separated from Ash and Brock, welcomed this visitor warmly. Even though he had already obtained the Cascade badge, he would still come to chat with her and occasionally battle. Unfortunately, he made it glaringly obvious that he was holding back against her. On one such occasion, she became so irate at his obvious loss that she made her Pokémon attack him with a water gun.

"Richie!" she screamed, as he fell over and somersaulted backwards from the force of the water. Once he stopped, he lay motionless. His clothing, now just a simple pair of jeans and a teal T-shirt, was soaked and clinging to his body. His auburn hair was shorter than it used to be and spiked in an odd spiral from the attack. His cap lay tilted off Sparky's head. The little yellow mouse watched with wide eyes, unbelieving.

After another moment of stillness, Misty surged forward with watery eyes. After nearly tripping over her own feet, she fell at his side, scuffing her own jeans. She gently turned him over, but when she went to feel his pulse, a small jolt of electricity stopped her. She winced and withdrew her singed hand.

"Sparky?" Misty looked at the little mouse with tearful eyes as he regarded her coolly. He clearly wanted her to stay away from his trainer.

"Uhh.." Richie began to stir and the two forgot about the little spat quickly. Misty helped Richie up and quickly tried to hide her singed hand by sticking it in the front pocket of her yellow sleeveless hoodie. "Wow that was some attack from your Vaporeon. Never would have expected it!"

Misty smiled a little, but she took his arm and led him into her house so that he could be cleaned up. Sparky bounded on ahead going in through a little flap door attached to the outside.

Later that night, Misty was sitting on the bleachers by her aquatic arena looking at the horrible job she did at bandaging her own right hand and wrist. It still smarted and she could not move it much. A nasty looking red mark had formed a jagged line from between her thumb and forefinger, across the back of her hand and curling around her wrist.

The door creaked and she looked up to see Richie enter, a stern look on his face. He marched right up to her and sat down. He reached for her hand, pulling it into his lap, whilst getting a salve out of his pocket.

"Sparky told me what happened. He had a guilty conscience. Yet the question is, why didn't _you_ tell me?" he said evenly, never looking up from his careful work of undoing her bandages. When she did not reply, he sighed. "I worry about you, you know."

_You treat me like I'm a princess.  
I'm not used to liking that.  
You ask how my day was._

Richie's gentle fingers lulled Misty into a trance, his cool skin soothing her inflamed hand. She stared out into the calm surface of the battle pool, marveling at the reflection of the night sky shown through the skylight.

After what seemed like eons, Misty finally realized that Richie had stopped. He still held her hand up, examining his bandaging job. His blue gaze shifted to her after a moment and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about this." He held his palm open under her hand and placed his other over top, light as a feather.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," she murmured while only paying partial attention to the conversation. She was much more interested in the pale skin of his face and the shadows cast by the moon and stars, doubled by the pool's mirror. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad during that battle…"

This phrase served to make her alert and she suddenly sat much straighter.

"Why did you let me win?" she pressed. Richie looked at her confusedly, the grip on her hand slipping. "Why do you _always_ let me win?"

"Well, I… I don't _let_ you win."

"Denial is not becoming." Richie blushed. Misty smiled. "How about a real competition?"

Richie looked confused again until Misty retrieved her hand and sprinted down the bleachers, carefully judging her speed so that she would not crash and land in the pool. He had gotten the message as soon as she stood and followed not a foot behind her. He, unfortunately (but probably intentionally), did not adjust his velocity and sent the two of them careening into the water.

The smooth surface erupted with waves as the single entity consisting of Richie holding Misty hurtled into the pool. When they surfaced, spluttering and smiling, Richie was still hugging Misty.

"Richie!" she said lifting an arm from around his neck to lightly thwack him in the head.

"What? I couldn't help it! You stopped! It's all your fault if you ask me!"

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet.  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.  
I couldn't help it!  
It's all your fault!_

Misty giggled as Richie tried to keep them afloat and regard her with a serious look. He was unable, however, when Misty suddenly stopped her silly laughter and leaned forward to drop a tiny kiss on his nose. In his shock, he stopped kicking and the two began to sink into the clear water.

"Richie, are you okay?" Misty inquired, nervous. "If you didn't want to be kissed then-"

She did not get to finish her sentence. Richie had brazenly captured her mouth in one fell swoop, pouring his heart into that kiss. Misty responded immediately and the two instinctively moved to the shallow end of the pool where they could stand.

The kiss started slow, sweet, and innocent, but soon heated. Misty wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms completely wound around his neck. His head tilted up to access her mouth. Richie's hands splayed wide on her small back and one reached up to tug on her hair tie, letting loose her wet red locks.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole.  
You're so much braver than I give you credit for._

_  
"That's not lip service,"_ Misty said once they had pulled away for breath. Her lips were swollen and red, contrasting her alabaster skin, enticing Richie to take them with his own once again. She reached up and tugged on one of the short locks of his hair, resettling herself about his hips.

She leaned in slowly towards his face and his breath hitched, seeing her sea foam eyes darken. Their lips barely grazed when she abruptly pulled back.

"Achoo!"

"Bless!" he responded automatically. She sniffled and he realized just how cold it was in the open air with damp clothing on. Deciding, he wrapped his arms around her waist snuggly and moved them over to the ladder, gently pushing Misty up to sit on the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still sniffing.

"We're taking you up to get changed and go to bed. Can't have you getting sick on me now, eh?" Misty looked crestfallen, as though she had been rejected. About to open her mouth, Richie pressed a finger to her lips. "You can't be sick on our first date tomorrow."

Misty's mouth formed an adorable 'oh' shape, as she comprehended the situation. Richie silently picked her up, in true cheesy romantic fashion, and placed her safely at her bedroom door before dropping a chaste goodnight kiss on her lips and heading off to the guest room he frequented across the hall. Misty touched her lips, a cherry blush accenting her entire face. She nearly screamed though when Richie stuck his head back into the hall.

"Misty…" he said, a false motherly tone in his voice and his finger wagging at her. She began to laugh and slowly turned to her room, waving cutely over her shoulder. Boldly, Richie bowed to her, winking when his vision met hers. He stepped back into his room only when Misty's door had closed.

_You've already won me over in spite of me.  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet.  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.  
I couldn't help it.  
It's all your fault._

A few months later found the couple still strong and vibrant. Even if Misty's schedule was full for the week, Richie made a point to drop by at least every other day to lend some moral support and tell her how he had been. Each weekend the Gym officially closed and the two would disappear from Cerulean. Rumors spread that the hottest couple in Kanto could be found lounging on the shore of Cerulean Cape or running through the rolling hills beneath Mount Moon. There was even a report that had placed them as far out as the Seafoam Islands, looking for a secluded place to relax.

The prattling gossip columns, however unreliable, proved true one afternoon when Richie took Misty to Cerulean Cape a little bit before sundown. Laughing, he pulled her down the sandy slope. Their bare feet kicked sand and rustled while the soothing sound of the sea before them silenced the calls of the few birds circling the beach looking for Krabbies. Finally, he pulled them to a stop just before the water kissed their sandy feet.

Richie tugged Misty into his arms so she faced the horizon and he was behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder. She interlocked her fingers with his and asked what they were waiting for. He shrugged and pulled her tighter against him before whispering lightly into her ear to 'just watch'.

Minutes rolled by and the sun slowly dripped down the sky before it began to melt into the ocean. The heavens exploded with color in slow motion, the pale clear blue bleeding into a vibrant meld of orange and pink. The sun looked gooey, its edges blurred by the atmosphere. The twinkling of tiny stars glowed happily from above and Misty smiled at the sight as Richie pressed a light kiss below her ear. As the last remnants of the glorious sunset sank below the edge of the ocean, the couple sank to the sand to enjoy stargazing, the ocean, and a kiss or seventeen.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things.  
You held your breath and the door for me.  
Thanks for your patience._

Richie nervously knelt before his girlfriend of four years. She looked speechless and her blue-green eyes held a faraway look. Suddenly she smiled softly and Richie feared exhaling. Would she let him down gently?

"Yes, Richie Cougar, I will marry you," Misty Waterflower whispered, a faint blush gracing her features as she leaned down to kiss him. She stopped as Sparky let out a happy cry as the Waterflower sisters all started sobbing about their baby sister getting married. She looked back at him. "Richie? Are you alright?"

The groom-to-be had suddenly stopped functioning. Misty caressed him face again and quickly pecked him on the lips. At the touch, he unfroze as if she broke a spell cast upon him. She was looking at his face again when he reached forward to pull her into a long passionate kiss. His hand intertwined in her fiery locks and he kissed her nose before lifting her in the air, twirling her around. The couple laughed while the Sensational sisters suddenly feared for their Misty as they precariously danced on the benches above the Cerulean pool.

"Why did he want to propose to her here, on the bleachers of the gym?"

The blissful couple only laughed harder and hugged each other tight.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met.  
You're my best friend;  
Best friend with benefits!  
What took me so long?_

Richie looked up from sorting a box to see Misty come through the doorway with another large cardboard box, labeled 'Bedroom'. He quickly relieved her of the burden and she sighed in relief. The summer heat was brutal and Richie openly stared at his woman, in short blue jean shorts, sneakers, a white spaghetti strap top that resembled more of a bra than a shirt, and her hair pulled into a loose ponytail of long orange curls. She raised a single elegant eyebrow as she wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. A diamond ring shone from her left hand.

He leaned against the frame of the door as she tried to go back out to the stack of boxes in the living room of their new house paid for by Richie's family. He wrapped an arm around her as she attempted to leave. She made a small noise of protest but allowed herself to be pulled into his body, shirtless and glittering with sweat.

"We have to get back to work, Richie," she whined, but her voice betrayed how much she did not want to go back to their task of moving in. He fastened his hands together behind her lower back and looked down at her, cocking his head to the side.

"I think it can wait for a while. We only just got here last night." She leaned against his chest to feel his voice vibrate in his chest. She made no motion to pull out of his arms, so Richie took the initiative. "Besides, you must be _exhausted_."

She shook her head no and he grinned. He kissed her cheek and searched for her lips. Tender feelings passed between them and Richie lowered his arms and scoped his bride up by the behind. She squeaked and ran her hands up and around his shoulders. She loved this secret side of her hubby, the playful side.

He walked slowly to the other side of the room, turned and fell on the full, plush bed they had not yet made. Misty straddled him and the fabrics of their shorts proved to be too large a barrier for the newlyweds.

"I don't think it's quite fair that you've still got a shirt on," he murmured into the skin of her shoulder. Searching hands reached under the thin cloth and pushed it up inch by inch until Misty, originally preoccupied by the buttons of his shorts, pulled it off. Richie then reached for her pants, fingers nimbly undoing the button and zipper. With in a few moments, the barriers had smoothly been peeled from their already sweat slicked bodies and the two were one.

Trails of kisses burned down their bodies and caresses set the senses on fire. Motion and friction produced gave pleasure and the need for more remained. They turned and switched and rocked and felt and screamed and loved. Soon the heat reached its peak and a volcano somewhere erupted. The rustling of the room slowed and became even more meaningful. Low moans and whispered words echoed in the almost empty white room, but were silenced by lips. A second climax came and remained for longer than thought possible before a wave of calm befell the couple.

Still together, Richie reached for Misty's face and removed a sweaty lock of hair from her glowing face. He kissed her gently, before they slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, smiling tenderly.

_I've never felt this healthy before.  
I've never wanted something rational.  
I am aware now.  
I am aware now._

"Richie, baby, I'm pregnant." The man, now thirty, nearly spat out his coffee onto his beautiful wife of nine years. She looked surprised at his reaction. "This should hardly be a shocker for you. It's not as if I haven't told you this before." She gestured to the living room where their two fraternal twin boys were watching the League Championships.

"I know. I just wasn't expecting it. Especially after Emma," he replied, thinking of their lovely infant sleeping upstairs under the careful watch of Togetic. She was three years old and Richie's only daughter. Misty smiled slyly at her husband.

"I suppose you just can't seem to keep your hands off of me…" She straightened his tie and led him to the living room. "You will tell Ash and the others at work, right?"

"Of course, babe, they'll be delighted." He dropped a kiss on her head. "Alright, c'mere you little twerps!"

The two little boys ran to their father, one with red hair the other with auburn. Other than the color of their hair, they were identical with the same bright smiles on their faces. "Dad!" they cried. He bent down and nearly was bowled over by his rambunctious eight-year olds. Sparky and two small Pichu bounced in after them. He ruffled the boys' hair and addressed them.

"You watch two don't hassle your mother, now. Bobby," the redhead looked up, attentive, "don't start any trouble in school today and Scott," the brunette looked at him, "please don't glue any more action figures to your teacher. Got it?" The duo nodded and ran off to their room to get ready for school. Richie stood and leaned to kiss Misty. "Misty, don't miss me too much."

She smirked, "I think you have a much bigger problem with that than I do." He scoffed and released Zippo from his ball. He waved and she returned the gesture, blowing him a kiss. He 'caught' it and put it in his front breast pocket, right above his heart. Grinning ear to ear, he took off.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet.  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.  
I couldn't help it!  
It's all your fault!_

Fin.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! For reference, the story started out with Misty and Richie being fifteen or sixteen, then four years later when they are twenty and finally when they are in their thirties and have been married for a while.

Much love,

zabeth


End file.
